<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Resilience by CloudyPenguin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444832">Resilience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyPenguin/pseuds/CloudyPenguin'>CloudyPenguin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batfamily - Fandom, Batman (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acrophobia, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Coffee Shops, Dick Grayson is a Better Parent Than Bruce Wayne, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Gotham City is Terrible, Jason Todd Has Issues, Mental Breakdown, Mention of Assualt, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Tim Drake Angst, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Verbal Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyPenguin/pseuds/CloudyPenguin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Together we can overcome anything</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Red Robin/Original Female Character(s), Tim Drake/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Better Than It Seems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a rewrite of 'Under the Same Sky,' because I felt it was way too rushed and wasn't happy with where it was going and I literally had everything planned out and it just fell apart. If you want to keep reading that version, I'm sorry but I won't be continuing it. This one feels so much more well written and thought out so I hope you enjoy it. This story also takes place when Tim is around 17-18 yrs old.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrenaline coursed through her veins, sweat dripping down her tan neck.  Eyebrows furrowed in determination, her piercing eyes raked across the object in front of her in search of evidence. A quick glance at her watch makes a stab of fear go through her stomach. With one last look through the mass of writing, she stands, jetting to the table at the front. Simultaneously, another figure across the room mimics her actions. </p>
<p>Reese picked up speed, slamming her paper down on her teacher's desk, seconds before the black-haired boy does the same. The balding man jumps, Cresent glasses falling from his face in shock. </p>
<p>"Done." The two teens huffed, both glaring at the other. The man sighed, placing the glasses back on the edge of his nose.</p>
<p>"Miss Larkin, Mr. Wayne." He sighed again. "For the third time this month, your testing is not changed by when you turn in your test." The two ignored the man, continuing to look daggers at one another. </p>
<p>The teacher cleared his throat once again. "If you two would please return to your seats, I can begin grading your tests." This statement caught their attention as they gave the other one last glare before rushing back to their seats. The older man rolled his eyes in exasperation before grabbing a red pen and looking down at the two papers. </p>
<p>Time seemed to slow for the girl as she fidgeted in her seat, unable to stay still. She divided her attention from her watch to the glaring boy across the room, both anxiously awaiting results. Finally, that time arrived. </p>
<p>"Miss Larkin, Mr. Drake." The two quickly stood, still glowering at one another. Without making eye contact, the two made their way towards the front, where the teacher slid two sheets of paper back to them. Red ink marked both in the top right corner, yet an additional red mark was on hers. A bolded '98' circled while the boy had a '100'. He gave her a triumphant smirk while she felt embarrassment bubble in her. </p>
<p>The teacher gave her a slightly guilty look before she walked back to her seat in defeat. For the next ten minutes, she fiddled with her watch, observing each of her classmates get up to turn their own tests in. The entire time, she felt the young Wayne boy's eyes in her. She could almost see his knowing smirk and was dreading the 'I told you so' that was bound to be said. </p>
<p>After a tortuous fifteen minutes, the bell finally rang as she ran out of the class as quickly as she could. Alas, her running ended up being futile. </p>
<p>"Larkin!" She groaned as the sing-song voice of Timothy Wayne. She continued forward, ignoring the dark-haired boy running up beside her. "I  told-" </p>
<p>"I told you so," she huffed. "Yeah, yeah, I know." She avoided eye contact, refusing to even look at his smug face. </p>
<p>"Come on Larkin," she cringed at the use of her last name. It was never a name she admired, nor loved to hear. Their last period, Ap Lang, had just finished forcing the girl to venture out to the front steps to begin her trek home.  The young Wayne trailed behind her, smirk and all. Unlike the girl, he was heading to his adopted father's sleek black limo with tinted windows and English butler. </p>
<p>"Later!" Said boy called, climbing into the fancy vehicle. As socially anxious as he seemed, he had a bad habit of not knowing when to leave someone alone. She groaned, turning right in the direction of Speedy's. It was where she went every afternoon, a small corner cafe across from Gotham Public Library. The atmosphere made her smile, the aroma of roasted coffee beans filled the air, her stomach flipping in anticipation. The elderly lady behind the counter gave her a look of recognition upon her entry. </p>
<p>"The usual?" She nodded and gave her a small smile, tipped extra-- per usual-- and got cozy in her corner window seat. She'd been studying after school here since she moved. Immediately taking a liking to the vibe and quickly becoming friends with the owner helped fueled her love for the location. </p>
<p>She unloaded all her supplies onto the magnolia table, opened her stick covered laptop, and began reading over her new essay prompt. Her mind promptly went into work-mode, fingers flying across the keyboard at a rapid pace. All other sounds faded as the surrounding people diminishing into a fog. She didn't know how long she was working, yet she was only pulled back to reality when the same barista called her name. </p>
<p>"Reese!" Rapidly grabbing her mocha, she slid back into her chair and continued working. Reese Larkin, 17, above-average intelligence and has a heated rivalry with her classmate Timothy Drake-Wayne. Her family moved to Gotham almost two years ago for her mother's job at Wayne Enterprises. Upon meeting, the two had always rubbed the other the wrong way. When school began, they found each other's intelligence repeatedly being challenged by the other. Adding fuel to the fire was the progression of pressure by the teachers, who not only enjoyed the two's bickering yet also loved the increase of academic performance. Their peers, on the other hand, found the petty rivalry annoying; some hoped that the two would just shut up at times. Other's prayed they'd kiss and put an end to it-- their words, not hers. </p>
<p>She felt the sudden vibration of the table beneath her, momentarily disrupting her focus. A quick glance to her left gave her the indication of an awaiting message from her brother. Her suspicion was confirmed when the familiar name flashed on the screen, followed by a reluctant smile from her. </p>
<p>Jenny Penny</p>
<p>'Ik ur not gonna make me eat this BatBurger by myself'</p>
<p>Throwing a smirk out the front window, she spotted the familiar beat-up red truck belonging to her brother. Hurridly, she threw everything into her bag, chugged the rest of her coffee, and rushed out the door. She could hear the ACDC from the moment the front door opened. </p>
<p>Awaiting inside was no other than Jensen Larkin, age 21, a university student and all-around sweet talker. If one were to ask a stranger if the two were siblings, the answer would undoubtedly be no. From the contrast of their eyes and hair to the difference in skin tones, they looked nothing alike. Reese had wavy dirty blonde hair with dark roots that was chopped just below her shoulders, honey eyes brightening her features.  Her thin face adorned a mass of freckles that stretched across her cheeks and nose. Jensen had almost the exact opposite, forest green eyes, and dark undercut hair that hung loosely over his eyes. His involvement with the GCPD training academy meant he had to be in shape, making his already 6"2 frame loom over Reese's. While his frame may intimidate others, she knew he was one of-- if not the-- kindest and caring people in Gotham. </p>
<p>"Nice of you to join us PB!" Reese threw her backpack to the back and wrapped her arms around his neck in greeting. The music shook the car as the two embraced for a moment before the girl pulled back. Jensen shifted gears and back out, joining the congested traffic of Gotham. </p>
<p>"It came in Jen." </p>
<p>"Did it now?" The boy tossed another smirk her way before focusing back on the road.  "And let me guess they didn't accept your brilliance?" Reese gave him a playful shove smile remaining on her face. </p>
<p>"I got accepted!" She squealed, thrusting her arms into the air in joy. Wind from outside brushed her face, shooting adrenaline through her body in waves. </p>
<p>"Never doubted you kid," his hand ruffled her hair, throwing it's once semi-neatness into total discord. Huffing, she adjusted it the best she could before succumbing to its neutral state. A deep voice cut through the momentary silence, singing along to the song over the stereo. Grinning, Reese joined in as the truck swerved left down towards the East End. </p>
<p>Located between Mid and Downtown Gotham, it was one of the most dangerous parts of Gotham-- aside from Crime Alley and The Bowery. It was a nice neighborhood considering the other options the family had at their disposal. Their landlord was nice enough, and they hadn't run into any trouble; yet. Her parents ultimately decided on the East End when their realtor mentioned the decrease in crime due to the Red Hood's heavy involvement in the area. </p>
<p>Ah, yes, Gotham's infamous vigilante's. Before the move, she'd only heard about the hero's on the news when some new big bad would show their face; the descriptions had intrigued her, but that was it. Secretly, Reese had always hoped to meet one of the supposed Bat-Family. Though, she hoped there would never be a situation where she'd be forced to meet one of them. </p>
<p>Pulling up to a semi-rundown apartment complex, several floors with scattered lights on. Jensen shut the car off, keeping one hand in his pocket with his taser as he made his way over to Reese's door. The first thing their parents had instructed them was-- to always carry a weapon on them. Jen had gotten a small taser from the academy, swiping another for Reese along with pepper spray. She quickly snatched her bag from the backseat before exiting the truck and swiftly shuffling into the building. They remained tensed up the three flights of stairs and when they passed their floormate with scruff and cigars. The two only allowed themselves to relax-- even if it was a little-- when they entered and locked the door to the family apartment. </p>
<p>Inside was silent; only then did the siblings release all tension from their bodies. They both simultaneously collapsed onto the beat-up couch, exhaling a deep breath. </p>
<p>Lillith Larkin, workaholic mother if there ever was one. She had become so infatuated with her work-- or rather her boss-- that she shipped her entire family across the country. Late nights were only half of her issues; spending any free time and money-- she had on perfecting herself to try and catch a certain someone's attention. It wasn't that she didn't love her kids, just tended to neglect them from time to time. </p>
<p>Their father, Maverick Larkin, on the other hand, was a total wreck. He goes to one late party with his friends after a game, and suddenly there's a lifelong gambling addiction to sort out. It wasn't too rare to find him passed out drunk, sprawled across whatever surface had interested him in his drunken state. </p>
<p>The pair were an unlikely and unique one, to say the least; how they end up together would be one of life's many mysteries. The only downside that had come was the emotional abuse the two unintentionally-- or intentionally-- forced on the siblings. Never once had they laid a hand on either one, but there had been close calls on Reese-- luckily, Jensen had been there to snap them out of it. On multiple occasions, Jensen had threatened to turn them in to the authorities, prompting their mother to breakdown into tears. She would cry about how horrible it would look to her precious Brucie if his future wife had a criminal record. </p>
<p>Between the two, money was hard to come by; each had poor spending habits, which forced Jensen to take up a job to provide. Eventually, he decided the police force would not only help with bills but put his mind at ease with patrols around the East End. He is due to graduate by the end of the month. Breaking the silence, Reese finally caved. </p>
<p>"So, movie night?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Calm Before the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW// Implied Sexual Assualt<br/>Please read with caution and know I have luckily never experienced any similar situation so I do not have the first-hand experience</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Speedy's Cafe had been Reese's safe heaven since her move to the dreaded city of Gotham. From the friendly staff-- each who knew her by name now-- to the calming aroma, it made her feel as if her fucked up home life didn't exist. Even if it was for a moment, it was her escape from reality, a place she could be herself without fear of consequences. So when she opened the glass door and met with the sight of familiar black hair, she was less than pleased.</p><p>"The hell are you doing here?" School had been exhausting on its own, she'd been looking forward to relaxing with a warm chai tea, but the universe just had to screw her over. Tim, not expecting the voice behind him, jumped and tugged an earbud out before facing the girl. When he did, his shocked face morphed into one of annoyance.</p><p>"Studying. A better question is what you're doing here." Reese felt the corners of her lips turn downward, pulling a frown to her mouth. He dared to ask her that, the damn prick. </p><p>"I come here everyday for your information." She gritted through her teeth. Tim just raised an eyebrow in retaliation, as if questioning what she said was true. On cue, that same barista saw her and gave a wave of recognition. </p><p>"Oh Reese! What are you feeling liek today? The usual or is it a tea day?" She couldn't help the cocky smirk that overcame her features at Tim's expression of shock. Giving the lady a smile she walked over to the counter and handed her a five-dollar bill. </p><p>"Hot chai tea please." The lady graciously took the bill and jotted down the order before turning her back to prep to drink. Throwing the boy a smirk, she walked over to her usual corner table, carefully unpacking her things onto the table. For the next half hour, Reese and Tim sent jarring looks across the cafe, each one harder than the next. She did not know why, but the fact that he was in her safe place ticked her off. Out of every person in Gotham, the one she hated most had to go and ruin the one place she could escape from reality. Looking over once more, Reese realized the midnight-haired teen was nowhere in sight. When did he leave?  </p><p>The chair across from her suddenly squeaked, making the girl in surprise to find the said boy pulling back the chair adjacent to her. </p><p>"E-excuse me?" Tim looked up at her, a pout on his face. Reese would be lying if she said he didn't look a little cute when doing it. He mumbled something up his breath before sitting down, eyes downcast. Reese's nose twitched in annoyance. </p><p>"Can I help you?" She hissed. Tim glanced up for a quick second before looking towards the ground again. </p><p>"...I need help." It was a small whisper-- one Reese would have missed again if she had not been paying attention. A moment passed before his words finally registered with her, a laugh bubbling to her lips. His eyes locked hers, and she could've sworn there was a hint of sadness in them. A few heads turned in their direction; one older woman even hinted a smile before turning back to her companion. </p><p>"Just," a light brush of red was growing on the teen's face by now. "Help me with this one." Cocking a brow, Reese glanced at the problem before back up at Tim in confusion. </p><p>"Tim, this is basic Chem, the stuff you usually don't bat an eye at; is everything okay?" Tim leaned his face into his hand and let out a tired sigh. It was them that Reese got a good look at him; there were deep bags under his eyes, hastily covered up by concealer. His eyes were also downset; the glow she thought she usually saw as arrogance was gone, replaced with exhaustion instead. That's when something struck a chord with her. Tim was in his survival mode. </p><p>"Tim." He must have noticed her change in tone as he made eye contact once again. "Is everything okay, you know, at home?" The boy blinked, time stilling for a second before a laugh bubbled out of his mouth. An awkward cough sounded in an attempt to cover, yet to no avail. The girl felt embarrassment shoot through her, red flushing her face. This bitch was laughing at her concern; what the fuck? </p><p>"S-sorry," Tim gasped after a moment. "Just that I wasn't expecting that. To answer your question, I'm just fine." He flashed her a charming smile. "In any case, thanks for your concern." Had his eyes always been that blue, teeth that white? For a second, Reese didn't look away, as if mesmerized by the boy. If Tim noticed, he didn't say anything. </p><p>A buzz from her pocket pulled her away, directing her attention to the object hidden away. Dread filled her when she saw who had texted, mouth going dry. </p><p>Jenny Penny</p><p>Blackbird</p><p>Ever since Reese had gotten her phone, Jensen had come up with the idea of codes for different situations at home. It was his idea that Reese should go somewhere after school to finish her homework until he got home. Blackbird had been the first code made, one that meant he was in a mood and to stay away until he blew off steam. As much as Reese hated it, it was usually her older brother that took the brunt of that. </p><p>Sending a quick reply, she sucked in a heavy breath-- one that didn't go unnoticed by the teen, yet he didn't question. There wasn't a need to with him. </p><p>There was only minimal talk after that, quick questions about the assignment, but no small talk. It wasn't long before Tim received a message from his butler upon his arrival. It was well past ten at that point, the danger level of the city drastically high in the dark. Tim must have asked Reese over a dozen times if she needed a ride, only for the said girl to decline every offer. With one more concerned look, Tim entered his limo, the tinted windows making it impossible for the girl to see those blue eyes. </p><p>As much as she wished to leave, Reese knew the smart choice was to wait at the cafe until she got the all-clear. The kind barista had sent her puzzled glances from behind the counter for the next two hours, as her homework lay finished in her bag. Reese had taken to aimlessly scrolling through social media, occasionally checking her messages in hopes of a new all-clear. But nothing popped up, leaving the girl to sit at the small table, cold and forgotten coffee in one hand, phone in the other. An elderly man had seen her and ordered a warm chocolate croissant for her before departing. As mouth-watering as it looked, concern outweighed her hunger, and so the pastry lay uneaten. The aroma of ground coffee beans flooded her senses as the smooth jazz music gently lulled her to a form of heightened relaxation. It was going to be a long night. <br/>----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>When Reese finally got the all-clear, it was nearing 2 am. Exhaustion was creeping to her eyelids, making her put an effort to keep them open. As dangerous as Gotham was, Reese couldn't find the will to care; all she wanted to do was wrap herself in a mass of blankets and sleep forever. She didn't miss the worry etched on the barista's face when she left. </p><p>By car, the time back to her house wasn't far, a ten-minute drive at most. On foot, it was almost half an hour, and during Gotham's dark hour? Even longer. She prayed that whatever vigilantes were out would keep her safe.   </p><p>During the day, Gotham's streets packed with people, all too concerned about their issues to pay attention to others surrounding them. It was the city curse; greed consumed each person in its way, which was one of the reasons why homelessness ran rapid throughout the city. </p><p>Nighttime in Gotham was another place. Some would compare the dark hours of Gotham to hell itself,  roads running red with blood on more than one occasion. Being the city with the second-highest crime rate would that. If Reese was in the right state of mind, she would've just hailed a cab; yet at times those proved more dangerous. You never knew what side a person was on. </p><p>Swiftly turning left, Reese glanced at her phone map once more. Determined to at least avoid running through Crime Alley, she dipped into the next alleyway, one that would cut across the next few streets. Of course, stranglers were swarming the alley; drunks, homeless, or druggies you name it. A teenage girl was going to stand out. </p><p>"Hey babey~." A rough hand grabbed her bicep, spinning her to face a scraggy man. His breath reeked of alcohol, Reese had to bit down the bile rising in her throat. </p><p>"Oh~," another grip, this time her waist. The stench of alcohol was increasing, sending flashes of a familiar man through her mind. More hands grabbed her, touching and prodding at each place they could reach. The bile returned, and it was getting harder to focus on breathing right. Laughs and voices echoed down the narrow stretch as if trapping her in with animals. </p><p>"Let's have some fun." </p><p>Her mind finally caught up to the situation, and her fight or flight instinct kicked in. Sucking in a quick breath, Reese let out the loudest scream she could muster, hoping-- praying-- that anyone could come to help her. As strong as she was, it would be nearly impossible for her to escape on her own. </p><p>As quickly as it started, her scream cut off as a strong hand connected with her face. Another hand covered her mouth, obstructing any other noise from her mouth. Tears blurred her eyes as the hands roamed, her skin becoming exposed one at a time. She felt paralyzed-- helpless-- as fingers began to prod at her. </p><p>Before it could continue, a grunt of pain came from behind her, hands retreating from her form. Reese's senses distorted as she was dropped to the cement below, the cool concrete like ice to her skin. Tears silently streamed down her face, sounds of fighting ensued behind her, yet it was slowly becoming muffled. It was as if someone had stuffed cotton in her ears. </p><p>The cement beneath her was damp from the previous afternoon rain; she bet that her remaining clothes were most likely ruined now. Hairs rose on her arms at the chill of the surface. She felt dizzy, presumably due to her collision with the ground. Did she hit her head and not notice? What was that smell? Why did she feel so nauseous all of a sudden? </p><p>Reese's mind swam as she stared at the ground, only one thought overcoming the rest-- what was happening? She thought she heard something to her right, but it sounded stifled. When she finally got to strength to turn her head, her heart dropped. Above her crouched a man--no, he had to be a teenager-- with long black hair. His skin was pale, her eyes covered by a midnight domino mask. He was covered head-to-toe in red and black spandex, yellow belts wrapped in various places. His back adorned something that resembled red bird wings? There was no mistaking it-- it Red Robin. </p><p>What confused her most was that she saw his mouth moving, yet struggled to hear a word he was saying. When they made eye contact, Reese could have sworn his lips lifted a smidge. He must have noticed her lack of a response as his eyebrows suddenly furrowed and his face went neutral. A gloved hand wrapped under her upper back, and the next she knew, she was being lifted into the air. </p><p>Her body felt fuzzy as if there was static throughout her veins. Whoever was stuffing cotton in her head needed to stop, her muscles were screaming at her to move. As bad as she willed it, her eyelids began to droop, the last thing she saw being the black and white mask of her savior.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>